


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho writes to Santa Claus every year. And every year, Santa fulfills his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopfuntime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kpopfuntime).



> Beta: humuhumu88
> 
>  
> 
> This was a gift for kpopfuntime (Laura)! You guys should also check out the secret santa fic that was written for me by madamteatime: Transient Redux: http://homin-holidays.livejournal.com/6004.html ...it's a wonderful story! <3

**Christmas Past…**

 

_Dear Santa,_

_How was your year? Mine was awesome! I enrolled in a new school since my family moved to Seoul. My teachers are nice and I have made so many new friends. One boy’s name is Son Ho Joon and he is the best hyung! The rest of the boys are nice too except for one…his name is Changmin. I am sure you know him already. Is he on your naughty list? Because he is not in my class but he likes to tease me too much. I hope you give him all he wants for Christmas anyways. Changmin does not smile very much and he does not like Christmas. Please, forgive him for that._

_So, my letter is to just say hi and ask for one small thing. I would love to have dance lessons. That is all I want for Christmas._

_Your greatest fan,_

_Jung Yunho_

 

“Mom, mom!” Yunho hopped up on the kitchen counter and exclaimed. “I finished it! Can you send this to Santa?”

Mrs. Jung chuckled, “Sure, honey.” But after scanning the letter briefly, Mrs. Jung’s smile fell. “Oh, Yunho, this gift is very expensive…”

“Santa can do it, Mom!” Yunho said, bubbling with Christmas joy.

 

 

*

 

 

At school the next day, Yunho was jovially speaking to Ho Joon about his letter. “I know Santa will give me those dance lessons. I’ve been a good boy this year.”

Ho Joon ruffled Yunho’s hair. “You’re always a good boy, Yunnie.”

Yunho let out a tiny laugh that was quickly interrupted by a small, snide voice behind him, “You still believe in Santa Claus?”

Yunho knew exactly who it was without looking. Ho Joon turned around and got defensive on Yunho’s behalf, “Don’t start, Changmin. Leave Yunnie alone.”

“Yunnie?” Changmin made a gagging sound.

Wiping around to face the younger bully, Yunho marched up to Changmin, standing head-to-head, “What is your problem? Why are you so mean all the time?”

Changmin blinked in surprise. “I’m not mean. I’m telling the truth. It’s not my problem you won’t accept what I’m saying. Santa is just a fluffy magical character made up by parents to please their children. I’m smart enough to realize the trick they are playing on us. Santa is not real.”

Taking a deep breath, Yunho silently takes back his wish for Changmin in his letter to Santa. “You are a bully, Shim Changmin! All I wanted from Santa was one thing, and I want to believe in him! Why are you ruining Christmas for me?”

“Oh yeah?” Changmin’s eyebrows rose curiously. “And what did you ask him for?”

“I don’t want to tell you!”

Changmin pouted and glared at him.

Sighing warily, Yunho relented and shared his wish with the younger boy. “There is a Junior Dance Academy near my house and I would love to take lessons there.”

“Why not just ask your parents for that?” Changmin asked, frowning.

“Because it’s a lot money,” Yunho mumbled, glancing away. Ho Joon put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him away.

Glancing over his shoulder, Yunho saw Changmin still standing in the same spot, staring down at his shoes, deep in thought.

 

 

*

 

 

On Christmas Eve, Yunho tossed and turned in his bed, simmering with anticipation for Santa’s arrival. When loud knocking reached his ears, Yunho bounced up, pushing all his pillows and bed sheets to the floor in his eagerness. In the living room, he saw their small Christmas tree lit up and twinkling. Small parcels lied on the floor beneath it. His parents walked into the living room, appearing a bit dumbfounded.

“Yunnie, honey,” his mom started, while holding out an envelope with the words _For Yunho_ scribbled neatly on the front. “This was left at the door for you.”

Tearing the envelope open, Yunho gasped when a card fell out with the elegant print embossed on one side:

_Junior Dance Academy_

_One year membership_

_Training begins January 1 st_

_Join us!_

 

“ _Santa_ ,” Yunho whispered in awe.

 

 

*

 

 

On January 1st, Yunho’s parents dropped him off at the Junior Dance Academy and signed the paper work needed to make him an official member. Yunho presented the lady at the front desk with the card Santa gave him and she smiled and pointed to the double doors behind her, “Go in there, Yunho. Some of the new members are already in there, waiting for the first lesson.”

Yunho inwardly jumped with joy, hugged his parents, and then sprinted through the double doors. Scanning the room, he didn’t recognize any of the boys and girls. There was a tall boy with his back turned, though, so Yunho couldn’t see his face.

One of the girls told him to grab one of the packages on the back table. It had a uniform in it. Yunho followed some of the other members into a back room to change. Once he was in his sleeveless black shirt and matching loose pants, Yunho scanned the dance room again. His jaw fell when he spotted the last person he expected to see here…

“Changmin?”

The tall boy looked up and didn’t appear to be the least bit surprised to see Yunho. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” Yunho was very confused by the other boy’s presence. “I didn’t even know you liked to dance.”

“I don’t,” Changmin answered shortly. “My parents are making me.”

That seemed odd to Yunho. In school, Changmin’s overt interests consisted only of studying and badminton. Why would his parents make him do this?

“Well, dancing is fun!” Yunho forgot about his previous animosity towards the younger boy. “You’ll see! You’ll get into it. I can help you if you want.”

Taken aback, Changmin inquired, “Does that mean we’re friends?”

Yunho considered the question thoughtfully, noting the nervousness in the other boy’s eyes. The younger boy wasn’t bullying him and he was kind of interesting to talk to.

“Sure,” Yunho found himself saying. “Friends!”

When their trainer walked into the room and introduced himself, Yunho took Changmin by the arm and led him to the middle of the dance room. He was filled to the brim with energy. He became a dance trainee _and_ made a new friend. This was the best Christmas holiday _ever!_

 

 

*

 

 

Years passed by and Yunho never stopped writing to Santa. As he got older, he realized Santa Claus, the mythical character in books and movies wasn’t real, but he had a secret Santa watching out for him somewhere. He was sure of it. Because ever since the Christmas he got those dance lessons, “Santa” has answered every single one of his requests therein after.

Changmin still teased him about his faith but it was less hard-edged and more playful teasing. “Little Yunnie, what’re you going to ask for this year? A one-way ticket to the North Pole so you can become Santa’s little helper?” Obviously this was a crack at the fact that Changmin was growing taller than Yunho at an alarming rate.

Slapping the younger boy across the arm, Yunho retorted, “You’ll just get jealous, missing out on all the cookies and treats I’ll be stuffing myself with!”

Pounding his chest proudly, Changmin suggested, “But what if I’m actually Santa Claus?”

Yunho laughed. “Then, Christmas is ruined.”

Changmin huffed and didn’t look happy at the response. Yunho poked the younger’s cheeks and laid his head on his shoulder. “You’re my Christmas Grinch, Changminnie. Never change.”

 

 

*

 

 

**Present-Day Christmas…**

 

_Dear Santa,_

_It’s taken me a while to send this letter off but I finally have the courage to do it. You see, my request this year is not simple._

_As you know from my last few letters, I’m in love with my boyfriend, Changmin. I am so ready for an official commitment. I know he loves me too. But, Santa, is there any way I could get a ring this Christmas? Not anything fancy. Just a commitment ring at least. I’ve tried to bring up the subject with Changmin a couple of times but, I get so nervous and chicken out..._

 

Yunho hung the last ornament on the tree and smiled. The Christmas tree was complete. Every thick green branch was filled with red and gold ornament balls. The tall length of the tree was lined with silver tinsel.

It was lovely. Only one thing was missing…

Two arm wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back. “You need to turn on the lights.”

“Changminnie,” Yunho’s smile softened. “Turn them on for me, please.”

Changmin obliged, releasing Yunho so he could kneel and reach for the main cord to plug into the wall. The tree lit up instantly, twinkling colors of red, blue, green, and white. Changmin sat down in front of it and stared up at Yunho, his wide brown irises glittering.

 _Now_ , it was perfect.

Yunho joined the younger man on the floor. “What time do we have to be at your parents’ house again?”

“In 30 minutes,” Changmin checked his watch. “We should probably get going. We still have to visit your parents afterwards.”

Nodding, Yunho leaned forward for a kiss. “I just have one more thing I need to do before we go.”

Pulling back from the kiss, Changmin eyed him shrewdly. “Your letter to Santa, right?”

“Of course.”

With a small chuckle, Changmin held out his hand. “Okay, you know the routine. Give it here, let me read it.”

Yunho’s face heated up. He couldn’t let his boyfriend read _this_ letter. “Not this year, Changminnie.”

“What?” His boyfriend blinked, looking completely taken aback. “You always let me read your letter…why…”

With a wince, Yunho apologized, “I’m sorry, baby. I… _this_ letter is private.”

“Private enough that you can’t even share it with me?” Changmin looked offended. “Yunho, I –“

Standing up quickly, Yunho dusted some invisible dust off his pants and mumbled, “I better get dressed,” before fleeing to the bedroom. Taking the neatly folded piece of paper at the bottom of his underwear drawer, Yunho sat at the small desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a pen.

He read over the words he’d already written before writing a small conclusion:

_…I want Changmin to be mine forever. I swear I’ll ask for nothing else. Just this._

_Hope you had a great year!_

_Your greatest fan,_

_Jung Yunho_

Rereading the letter, Yunho suddenly felt very silly. This wasn’t a letter to be shared with anyone; it was like a diary entry. Usually, he laid the letter at the front steps a few days before Christmas and it always disappeared a day later.

After they started dating in college, part of him suspected Changmin of being his mysterious Secret Santa. But Changmin was too much of a realist and made fun of Yunho every chance he got. His boyfriend was always telling him how _childish_ it was to write the letters. No, Changmin wasn’t his Secret Santa. And Yunho didn’t want him to be. He wanted to believe in magic.

Breathing deeply, Yunho folded the letter and put it back in its hiding place. A marriage proposal wasn’t something Santa could give him. What was he thinking?

 

 

 

*

 

 

All through dinner at the Shim’s and the Jung’s, Changmin sent Yunho wide, doe-eyed stares and followed him everywhere, even when he got up to visit the restroom. He fed Yunho pieces of chicken and dessert with doting smiles and laid the occasional kiss on his cheek.

To be frank, it was freaking Yunho out. He couldn’t recall Changmin ever acting this way. His sister and his boyfriend’s sisters sent him sparkly, knowing glances. Yunho shrugged it off. Maybe everyone had caught the Christmas spirit fever.

After all the eating, drinking, gift-exchanges, and merry conversations, they didn’t get back to their apartment until after midnight. Yunho was exhausted. He took off his shoes and loosened his tie. Changmin was lying back on the bed, still fully clothed.

“Yunho, come here for a moment?”

The request came out in low tones. It sent a shiver up Yunho’s spine. That was Changmin’s sex tone. Sliding up the bed, Yunho cushioned himself against Changmin’s chest. His boyfriend held him close and asked, “Do you think Santa Claus will visit tonight? You didn’t lay out your letter early this year.”

Squirming a bit, Yunho answered, “It’s nothing. I just wrote the letter for fun this time. I’m beginning to think you are right. I should stop writing those letters. It’s stupid.”

Changmin squeezed him tighter. “Has Santa ever neglected your requests? Has he ever not given you what you wanted, every year?”

“I know. My Secret Santa has been wonderful. But…But this is something he can’t give me.”

With a slight cough, Changmin pulled away. “Hey, don’t bum out like this. That’s my job, the Mr. Grinch of Christmas!”

Yunho stared up at his boyfriend affectionately. “Well, Mr. Grinch, why don’t you go get two glasses of milk and the newly baked cookies by the stove so we can share Santa’s treats together?”

They do this every year. And it seemed to make Changmin’s tummy very happy. With a tiny hop, Changmin exited the bedroom, wiggling his butt to emphasize how excited he was.

Yunho giggled into his palm. He loved that man so much. His smile drooped, though, as he wondered whether Changmin would want to marry him.

He had just pulled on his pajama pants when a deep voice shouted, “ _HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas!_ ”

Yunho dashed to the living room on instinct. His eyes widened when he saw a tall figure in a bright red Santa Claus costume.

Peering into the bearded face, Yunho inquired, “Changmin, is that you?”

His boyfriend’s distinct features, the big eyes and high cheekbones, were definitely recognizable. But the Santa shook his head. “No, Yunho. I’m your Santa.”

 _Changmin was my Santa all along?_ Yunho stood there, mute and befuddled as Santa Changmin knelt in front of him and presented him with a small wrapped box.

“W-What?”

“Yunho…Will you – ”

“You read my letter?” Yunho guessed, as he felt terribly cheated.

The twinkle in Santa Changmin’s eyes dimmed. “Uh…”

Yunho had half a mind to walk right out of the room. He ignored the small box and took a step back. All his emotions spilled out, “I can’t believe you did that. I told you that letter was personal and now you’ve ruined everything! But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You tried to ruin my special request to Santa even when we were kids!”

Changmin shot up to his feet and pulled down the white beard. Mouth set in a stern line, his boyfriend argued, “I may have messed up as a kid but I’ve tried to make up for it every year since!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that, who do you think got you those dance lessons, Yunho?” Changmin knelt on the floor again. “Me. Who convinced his parents that dance lessons for him and his friend was all he wanted for Christmas? Me. Who has tried to make every Christmas memorable for you ever since? Me!”

Yunho was speechless. Changmin was the one who got him the dance lessons. Now that explains the younger boy’s presence and reluctance during each lesson.

Changmin pulled up his beard and became Santa again. “You always share your letters with me. But you never guessed it was me. And that’s the way I wanted it. But then, your latest letter…it upset me you were hiding something from me.”

Yunho finally found his voice. “So…you read it and decided to take pity and propose?”

“No!” Santa Changmin took ahold of Yunho’s hand. “Honestly, Yunho, and you wonder why I tease you so much. Do you really think I had time to get a ring if I had just read your letter? I planned it months ago. I just thought it was high time I reveal myself to you.”

Silently, Yunho grabbed the small box and tore open the wrapping. As he lifted the velvet lid, two gold bands were tucked inside. Inexplicable happiness flared in Yunho’s chest.

“Marry me,” Changmin demanded, tearing away the beard again. “I won’t take no for an answer! We’ve belonged to each other since we were kids. And I’m your secret Santa…marry me!”

The grouch on Changmin’s gorgeous face was irresistible. Yunho teased, “I didn’t think the Grinch was capable of playing Santa.”

With a dramatic upturn of his nose, Changmin said, “Mr. Grinch has his moments… _sooooooo?_ ”

Before Yunho could answer, Changmin had slipped one of the rings on Yunho’s finger and then the other on his own. Shaking his head, Yunho muttered fondly, “So bossy.”

“ _Well?_ ” Changmin appeared fretful at this point.

Yunho pretended to think about it for a while. Then he suddenly threw himself down on top of Changmin, who landed with an _oof!_

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Yunho kissed his future husband all over his face.

Ear as red as the Santa suit, Changmin was beaming as he held on to Yunho. “Wait, you’re gonna miss the best part of the gift!”

“There’s more?”

“Hell yes there’s more!” Another box materialized from behind Changmin’s back. “Open it, open it!”

With a loud laugh, Yunho ripped the wrapping away impatiently and lifted the lid of a much larger box this time. He was so excited! He felt like a kid again…

Inside, underneath all the tissue paper, was a green costume. An elf’s costume:  tights, vest, and small hat.

Yunho lifted an accusing stare at his partner. “You want me to wear this?”

Staring back with an innocence that fooled no one, Changmin said matter-of-fact, “Well, of course. If _I’m_ Santa, you’re _my_ elf.” He ended the explanation with pat on Yunho’s head.

Eyeing the articles of clothing in the box distastefully, Yunho stated firmly. “No.”

“Why?” His fiancé whined.

Yunho sat back on his legs. “Because this is just an attempt at starting some traditional Christmas sex game and that is _not_ appropriate with the holiday spirit.”

“Aw, come on!” Changmin appeared outraged, hauling Yunho back in his arms. “What about what _I_ want for Christmas! If you read my letter to Santa, you’d see this is all I want!”

“You don’t write letters to Santa!”

“A technicality! Now, please, put it on!”

“No! I will not have you defiling Christmas, Mr. Grinch!”

“Hey, come back here, elf!”

“Look who’s talking, big ears!”

Their banter filled the apartment. Soon the comebacks turned into giggles, the giggles turned into kisses, and the kisses led to a perverted Santa Claus pinning a sweet elf into the mattress and love-making all night.

And, yes, Yunho put on that costume. It’s just a small token for his childhood Secret Santa and love of his life.

“I love you, Santa,” a drowsy Yunho whispered to a slumbering Changmin while tangling his fingers in Santa’s snow-white beard.   

_Merry Christmas._


End file.
